


Electric Love

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Band, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, SINNNNGGGG, They do be in a band d'oh, Yeah they sing, i was listening to music and this came to me, lets just get into this, so yeah that, soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Virgil is in a band. The band is called The Sides. He ends up falling in love with Roman Prince, another member of his band, so does what he does best. Writes a song.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GET INTO IT FELLAS

Virgil took a deep breath. 

"Hi, everyone, I'm going to sing this next song." He said, confidence faltering. This could be it, he could ruin his relationship with his best friend by doing this. He took another breath and strummed a little on his guitar. 

They'd practiced this song, but Virgil had only practiced the lyrics with it when Roman wasn't around, so Roman wouldn't ask him about who he liked. 

He started to play and so did Roman- on the piano- Patton- on the drums- and Logan- on bass.

"Candy" He started

"He's sweet like candy in my veins

Baby, I'm dying for another taste

And every night my mind is running around him

Thunder's getting louder and louder

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

I can't let you go now that I got it

All I need is to be struck

By your electric love

Baby, your electric love

Electric love

Drowning

You make my heart beat like the rain

Surround me" He looked over at Roman a little.

"Hold me deep beneath your weight

And every night my mind is running around him

Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

I can't let you go now that I got it

All I need is to be struck

By your electric love

Baby, your electric love

Electric love

Rushing through me"

He fully looked over at Roman now, smiling at him, while still singing.

"I feel your energy rushing through me"

Roman seemed to get what Virgil was saying. He smiled a little, still playing, but getting a little distracted.

"I feel your energy rushing through me

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle

I can't let you go now that I got it

And all I need is to be struck

By your electric love

Baby, your electric love

Baby, you're electric" 

The crowd cheered. Roman walked over to Virgil and kissed him, full on the lips. The crowd cheered even more. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders. Roman pulled

away a little bit so he could breathe. 

"Well, shippers, come get your shit, it's canon." Roman said into the mic. 

"FUCKING FINALLY" Yelled a person in the crowd and Roman and Virgil laughed.

"Alright guys, that's the last song for tonight!" Virgil said. "Bye, everyone!" He did his signature two fingered salute as the band walked off stage and the crowd cheered.

"Well, that was... interesting."

"Wanna go out with me?"

  
"No shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda hate this one, but I also kinda like it  
> Love you guys, Peace
> 
> -Pax <3


End file.
